In access control systems, credentials or RFID devices are typically used to store data that “uniquely” identifies the device holder or cardholder. To gain access to a resource or asset such as a building, a financial account, information, or a computer, a user presents the credential to a “reader” that reads the data and subsequently transmits the read data to an upstream device such as a panel or a host system. At the upstream device, a decision is typically made to either grant access to the cardholder or not.
RFID transponder technology is a mature, reliable, convenient, cost-effective, and popular technology that is used in access control applications. Because of these desirable features, there is a large installed base of RFID transponders worldwide. RFID transponders can be carried in a variety of different form factors including cards, passports, key fobs, cellular phones, PDA's, and so on. The combination of an RFID transponder and a carrying device is generally referred to herein as an RFID credential.
In the highly competitive commercial environment, trying to convince a user to switch from one manufacturer's system to another may be an economic obstacle if there is a large existing installed base of RFID credentials or other type of transponder carriers. This is because upgrading every credential can be a difficult, time consuming, and costly process. In fact, the most difficult and potentially costly aspect of updating a secure access system lies in updating the credentials of the system. Therefore, it is highly desirable to utilize a system update method that reduces the impact of replacing all of the existing credentials, thus minimizing disruptions.
The idea of using multiple reader/writers to convert a population of RFID credentials from one manufacturer to another using a new credential was presented as a topic at a conference hosted by the National Institute of Standards Technology (NIST), a US Government organization. But these techniques are based upon the approach that the contents of one manufacturer's credential were copied onto another (different) manufacturer's credential. This is required when the two manufacturers use different physical transponder chips with different characteristics on their credentials. For example, the NIST presentation focused on moving from credentials operating at 125 kHz to credentials that operate at 13.56 MHz.
Updating credentials from one card manufacturer's format to another manufacturer's format, for example, represents another relatively significant investment of time and money in the upgrade process because new credentials have to be issued. One reason an institution or business may decide to change from one manufacturer's credential to another manufacturer's credential is that some manufacturers offer additional security features that others do not. Another reason might be that the original manufacturer of the RFID credentials and access control readers may have discontinued the system or even went out of business. Still another reason might be because the institution or business has several RF systems from different vendors each requiring a different credential. The institution or business may want to consolidate to a single manufacturer's format. The investment of money is significant in that a new credential capable of communicating via the new manufacturer's format needs to be purchased to replace every existing credential. The investment in time is significant in that each of the newly purchased credentials needs to be updated into the existing system and associated with the identity of the appropriate device or person. Of course, all of the credentials do not need to be updated at the same time but, but the eventual completion of the migration may still require a substantial amount of time on the part of carriers of the RFID credentials and the entity updating the RFID credentials.
An alternative method of using a multi-technology reader capable of reading both the present credential and the new credential is one approach that can be used. Of course, this is also a costly process because every reader must be replaced if the existing reader cannot read the format of both the old and new credential which is often the case since reader manufacturers often use proprietary formats that may be patented preventing one company from manufacturing a “universal” reader capable of reading the universe of credential formats.